First Kiss
by Vilandel
Summary: He was looking for her ... He must confess his feelings ... He was ashamed because he never dared to tell her what he felt for her, since he saw her for the first time ... He was ashamed because he didn't stood by her side when she was banished ... Can she forgive him? Can she love him ...? (Rogue & Yukino Oneshot)


**First Kiss**

Rogue was looking at the ball, which was held in honour of the victory over the Dragons, the whole time for Yukino. The shadow dragonslayer had searched the whole palace and was now arrived in the royal garden. He wanted to apologize to her that he hadn't defended her against Gemna when she was banned. He had been a coward; he couldn't even defend the girl who meant so much to him against Sabertooth. Yes, Rogue was deeply in love with the beautiful white-haired stellar mage. Actually, since he had seen her for the first time, when she had joined a year ago Sabertooth. She sat shyly in a corner of the guild, as if she was trying to merge into the gray wall. She was so beautiful, like a star, he thought at that the time. A star that had lost some of his light. Yukino always had a certain sadness in her eyes, as if she had experienced something bad. Or as if she would miss something dearly. Rogue was not blind, unlike the most in Sabertooth, where it was always about to be better than all the others. He had immediately seen that was raped away from Yukino. Her own childhood. The shadow dragonslayer could see this. Finally, his childhood was also swept away. As Skyadrum died. Sting had surely also experienced it, but Rogue didn't know if he had noticed the sadness in the eyes of Yukino. Probably yes, but the blond had certainly didn't took it as important.

Rogue had Yukino always watched from afar as she slowly came familiar with the life in Sabertooth. Although he was one of the strongest members of the best guild in Fiore, he never dared to speak to Yukino. He was so much ashamed of it, that he never found the courage to ask her out. He couldn't stand it when she had to take off her clothes and remove her guild mark. Rogue had wanted to jump in, but something stopped him. The stupid pride that every mage of Sabertooth wore. He was no exception.

But today, he would finally go towards her and confess his feelings. Rogue would understand if Yukino don't want. Finally neither he or Sting or Orga and Rufus had done anything to help her. But he would finally be free from this burden, which loaded his heart painfully. Even if Yukino refused him. Maybe it was better anyway; she deserved to make a new start.

"Rogue-sama?"

Startled, the black-haired turned around. There she stood. Yukino. She was beautiful in her emerald green dress that showed how exquisite her figure was, and with the hair full with jewellery of sea pearls. Worried she stared at him with her hazel eyes. She shone like a modest star that had found its splendour and now strongly illuminated his dark night. In her charming sight, Rogue brought out nothing, no sound came from his throat. Great. Well, if he couldn't confess his feelings, he would show her instead. Without a second thought, he pulled the white-haired man against his broad chest and let his rough lips fall of her soft mouth. He expected everything, but not so that Yukino would reply the kiss without hesitation. After a brief shock, the kiss deepened, the shadow dragonslayer asked to be let into the mouth of the stellar mage and she let him sliding in. Their tongues met and after initial hesitant pokes they began to fight each other.

"Rogue, where... WOAH! Do I disturb?"

Startled, the new lovers turned around. Before them stood a wide grinning Sting, who just crossed his arms over his chest. While Yukino looked down, ashamed and red, Rogue stared at his best friend reproachfully. Why does he always had to barge into the best moments?

"Go ahead, make as if I'm not here. I'll see if I am in the ballroom," Sting laughed and then he was gone.

When they were finally alone, Rogue kissed his Yukino again. No matter what was going to happen now, his star was going to be with him and will illuminate his shadow brightly.


End file.
